noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
Public Forums
Everything Is Government Owned Property With Eminent Domain These People That Control Everything Also Know Who They Are Don't Be Marching In The Streets They'll Just Gun You Down Like Cattle These People Need To Also Be Called Out On Their Own Internet A public forum, also called an open forum, is open to all expression that is protected under the First Amendment. Streets, parks, and sidewalks are considered open to public discourse by tradition and are designated as traditional public forums however we've seen time and time again that this is clearly not the situation The use of public forums generally cannot be restricted based on the content of the speech expressed by the user however we've found this to be false that indeed certain advocacy is outlawed under anti terrorism legislation Every American Advocacy Group Outlawed In One Patriot Act The government speech doctrine, in American constitutional law, says that the government is not infringing the free speech rights of individual people when the government declines to use viewpoint neutrality however your not gonna prove this either because your websites are so patently offensive to the american audience that hackers are knocking them off the air and if they are restored the same offensive content is always gonna be there unless you can bypass laws regarding the regulation of political discourse your also gonna be affected because we are a pro-incest group and as such your terrorism is always gonna be in a sexual category donald trump is getting so much bull$hit from the fake media that important topics are going ignored I created this whole wikia as a forum for online discussion regarding automation technologies and other technologies used by the avox which are unconventional however I would not just rely on this forum I'd try to find other sources discussing pneumatics and hydraulics because gravitational engineering is a subset of those two studies Incest Among The Avox Due To The Lack of Morality Among The Avox Blood Relations Are Often So Close That It Renders Many Avox Largely Incapable Although No "official" Marriages Exist Incest However Has Been Among Avox Families For Many Generations The Majority of This Sex Also Being Non-Procreative Most of These Are Also Cousin Relationships Like Muslims Many Avox Prefer Cousin Relationships However Many Avox Often Avoid Formal Marriage To Work Around Various Laws That May or May Not Exist Regarding Incest However Due To The Incest Genetic Sexual Attraction Is Rapidly Increasing In Avox Society And Many Avox Won't Date Outside The Bloodline And With Sexual Contact Being Outlawed Throughout The United States I'd Say By Killing Joseph Seed We Ended Your Policies With The Rise of Islam In The United States Because We All Are Children of The Underground Whose First Blood Is Adam & Eve And Considering Your Law Collapsed At Such An Intimate Level I'd Say Incel Is All That's Left of Your Burning American Flag Incest Is Permitted In Much of The World Come Up With The Times No One Cares Anymore We've Never Had The Benefit of Marriage For Generations This Is Nothing New For An Avox Why Should We Fight For Your Flag When We Can Fight For Islam Everything Is Legal In Islam We Are All Cousins of Adam & Eve Your Law Is So Ambiguous That Your Criminalization of Incest Could Apply To Anyone For Any Reason I Seriously Doubt That I'm Related To Yandere At All I Don't Think I Have Any Japanese In The Family The Americans Are Just Trying To Justify The September 11 Attacks Believe Me It's Over Their Chance To Call It A Video Game Came And Went Yandere Pirates We All Know About The Black Site On Europa Problem Is American Infidels Thought We Were Stupid We Hijacked Their Nation And Their Economy Never Let The American Live That's What Yandere Taught Me I Don't Consider Myself American A Procession of Death Destroying American Remnant Since The Great Flood of Noah May Your Great Nation Burn In Hell Whatever Islamic Flag You Fly Wherever You Fly It We Will Hunt You Down And Cut Your Head Off Because We Know Your Republic Is Fake And Your Democracy Is A Joke No One's Gonna Fight For A Proven Failure We Are The Yandere Pirates Children of The Underground And Founders of The Settlement Defense Front 50.000 Years Ago To The Present Day We Are Still Burning Your Flag To The Ground Because Everything You Ever Promoted Throughout Human History Was A Big Lie